The invention relates generally to spray cultivators for use with prime movers having lift bars, and more generally to spray cultivators for spraying the tops of weeds growing under crops of different heights on level and non-level fields.
In spray cultivating crops, it is necessary to spray herbicides below the foliage of the crops and on the tops of weeds growing thereunder. When a crop is of uniform height and the field uniformly flat, the prior art discloses a number of satisfactory spray cultivators; to wit, U.S. patents to Mecklin et al--3.515,349 and 3,625,428 and to Wilt--3,874,593. These patents disclose cultivators with rigid frames for supporting spray pipes and nozzles at a preset height and attitude that must be reset for every change in filed field crop level.
The spray cultivator of the invention teaches a pivotally connected parallelogram frame that automatically maintains the set height and attitude of the spray nozzles above a rolling field surface. Changes in the level of crops are quickly and easily compensated for by changing the height of the prime mover lift bar.